John Cusack
John Cusack (1966 - ) Film Deaths *''Stand by Me (1986)'' [Denny Lachance]: Killed (off-screen) in a car accident, a few months before the story begins; his death is revealed in Richard Dreyfuss' narration and he only appears in Wil Wheaton's flashbacks. *''Fat Man and Little Boy (1989)'' [Michael Merriman]: Dies of radiation poisoning. *''The Grifters (1990)'' [Roy Dillon]: Throat accidentally slit by a shard of broken glass when his mother (Anjelica Huston) hits him with a suitcase while he's holding a drinking glass. *''Cradle Will Rock'' (1999) [Nelson Rockefeller]: Died (off-screen) from heart attack on January 26 1979. *''Max'' (2002) [Max Rothman]: Beaten to death in the street by a gang of anti-Semitic thugs. *''Identity'' (2003) [Ed]: Shot in the chest during a shoot-out with Ray Liotta outside the hotel; he dies in Amanda Peet's arms shortly afterwards. (There is an additional twist to this movie, which I won't reveal.) *''The Ice Harvest (2005)'' [Charlie]: Although he survives the actual movie, the US DVD includes an alternate ending in which he is run over by Ned Bellamy's trailer when Ned unknowingly backs up over him. *''1408 (2007)'' [Mike Enslin]: Although he survives the Theatrical Cut, the DVD Director's Cut includes an alternate ending in which he is burned to death after setting fire to Room 1408. *''War, Inc. (2008)'' [Brand Hauser]: Killed in an explosion (off-screen), along with Hilary Duff and Marisa Tomei, when their plane is shot down by a missile; the scene ends as the missile is closing in on the plane. *''The Factory (2012)'' [Mike]: Shot in the stomach by Jennifer Carpenter with the shotgun of Dallas Roberts in the house where Dallas keeps his victims. We see her firing the gun, then the impact on John. When he tries later, lying on the floor, to use his backup weapon she shoots him again. We only see her aiming the gun, then a exterior view of the house with the flash of the gun going off visible through the window. She then stages the crime scene to make it look like Dallas was the shooter. *''The Paperboy (2012)'' [Hillary Van Wetter]: Executed (off-screen) in the electric chair; his death is revealed in Macy Gray's narration. *''The Raven'' (2012) [Edgar Allan Poe]: Commits suicide by drinking poison, sacrificing himself to stop Sam Hazeldine from killing Alice Eve; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to someone on a park bench. His body is shown afterwards in the morgue. *''Grand Piano (2013)'' [Clem]: Falls to his death at the end of a struggle with Elijah Wood on the catwalk, landing on the piano that Don McManus is playing, while the audience looks on in shock. *''Lee Daniels' The Butler (2013)'' [Richard Nixon]: Dies (off screen) in the time between the flashback and modern day scenes. *''Reclaim'' (2014) [Benjamin]: Shot to death by Ryan Phillippe while attempting to shoot Ryan. *''Cell'' (2016) [Clay Riddell]:In a hallucination, John dies when attempting to detonate C4 explosives to kill Josh Minkel. However, in reality, John is already turned into a phoner zombie. *''Blood Money'' (2017) [Miller]: Bludgeoned repeatedly with a metal pipe by Willa Fitzgerald; Ellar Coltrane hits John from behind with the pipe while he holds Willa at gunpoint. Willa then picks the pipe up and finishes him off. *''Distorted'' (2018) [Vernon Sarsfield]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Vicellous Shannon henchmen. His death is later confirmed when Christina Ricci visits he's grave. *''Never Grow Old'' (2019) [Dutch Albert]: Shot in the head by Emile Hirsch, on top of having been shot in the stomach by Hirsch. TV Deaths *''The Jack Bull'' (1999; TV Movie) [Mryl Redding]: Executed by hanging. Gallery Hilaryduff1.jpg|John Cusack (far right) in War, Inc. Hilaryduff2.jpg|The plane just before the missile hits it in War, Inc. Noteworthy Connections *Brother of Joan Cusack, Ann Cusack, and Susie Cusack Cusack, John Cusack, John Category:American actors and actresses Category:1966 Births Cusack, John Cusack, John Cusack, John Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by beating Cusack, John Cusack, John Cusack, John Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Death scenes by accidental slit throat Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletes Category:Liberals Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Actors who died in Mikael Håfström Movies Category:Actors who died in James McTeigue Movies Category:Deaths in HBO Films universe Category:Actors who died in Edgar Allan Poe Movies Category:Psychological Stars Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:HBO Stars Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Siblings Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Performers with alternate versions of their character's fate Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Columbia Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:Actors who died in Lee Daniels Movies